


The blue eyed devil

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: F/M, jacks pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: This is one of my older works that I'm finally reposting from wattpad to here (probably not very good cause it's like 2years old but.. Enjoy)-Setting the sceneJack snuck in to talk to riddick(We're back on that hell planet T2 before they knew about the eclipse and not to long after Zeke)Jacks made a makeshift home near riddick , so she won't get caught but they can still talk and she's close enoughJohns has followed her and caught her out talking to riddickHe over hears something very important , it's a secret jack has been keeping from everyone but herself and riddick now





	The blue eyed devil

I can feel his hands all over my body tracing my small curves as his body holds me hostage , I try to scream for help but johns hand is over my mouth 

How did he find out? How did he find out I was a girl..

My scared eyes meet his and I can see the lust and desire in his eyes even as I see his smirk 

"I've been waiting a long time for this" I can hear the malice in his voice as his says the next part "and I'm going to enjoy this even more because you mean something to him" 

I watch as johns looks in the direction of the corner a smirk on his face but I don't look I refuse to look , I know it'll only hurt him more 

I hear riddick snarl and growl and I remember his whispered promise 

 

-flashback  
"It's going to be okay jack well get off of here ,I promise you ill get you off of this rock safely kid" 

 

I draw in a deep breath and try to relax for riddicks sake , my heart is pounding in my chest and I know he smells my fear as I struggle against the too powerful johns 

 

I can feel riddicks eyes on me as I stare at the wall and then my head is retched to the side to face a smirking johns 

He's going to enjoy this so much more then I will ever know and I want riddick to kill him now and take the smirk right off his face 

 

I want to close my eyes but I know he won't allow it as my head is pushed to the side again my eyes fall upon riddick , his sad eyes watching me as his strong and newly bruised muscles strain against the bonds that hold him 

Seeing me like this , I know it breaks his heart , well what's left of it 

Glancing up at johns face I know there's nothing I can do to stop him as I feel him pull down my undies, all that was left of my clothing 

I drop my head defeated as I try to ignore johns groping hands and roaming eyes 

I squeeze my eyes shut to avoid riddicks futile attempts at escape and his piercing stare that shifts from hatred towards johns to sorrow and sympathy as it shifts towards me 

I know there's no escaping this even as I feel the sharp pain in my pelvis and I hear myself cry out as I feel the sharp searing pain 

I want to cry and I want to stop the tears all at once , I don't want him to know the pain he is causing me , I don't want him to know just how much it hurts but I know he already knows and I know he thinks it's worth it because of the effect it's having on riddick 

Things are silent for a minute , all that can be heard is my ragged breath and painful sobs 

As I am forced to look into his eyes I can hear another growl , so faint , so much smaller then before 

Everything is dulling as I hear johns jeering words to riddick "feels good to bad you'll never know, to bad you couldn't save her for yourself" I feel like I'm falling and then I can feel his disgusting lips all over my chest 

It's like I'm not even there , where I am space and time don't exist ,there is only me and the pain in our own little world of torture , a place worse then hell itself 

I had faced the devil and he had loved me , the very monster himself but I could not face this masked villian for he was the one who was hurting me , he placed me here in my own world of torture and my monster can do nothing to save me yet , all that's left Is revenge and I promise I will get that 

 

As I feel the sudden force of pain I allow my body to slip back into itself , I want to fight but I can't 

Seeing riddick in the condition his in now hurts me more then johns ever can , hanging there watching in defeat unable to protect me , his mate , I wish I could do more 

Then it's all over I hear johns bellow loudly riddicks glare snapping up as he watches with horror 

I can feel the force of his final thrust as I'm forced down and then his lips are on mine taking one more thing forcibly as I feel the hot liquid fill my belly 

Then the pain starts to die down only a small stinging sensation is left in my exhausted body as I lay there unable to fight this man any longer 

He pulls away grinning happily "I can take anything I want from you riddick , nothing is yours not even her" and then I realise his word are right I can never be completely his 

The devils seed is inside me and the mascarade he played was all a ruse , for he is the devil and my monster is his beast in truth 

 

I hear a loud snarl as I watch johns disappear , the sound of a bullet and then riddicks strong arms are wrapped around me 

I can see my blood on my makeshift bed , my tattered clothes in the corner and the sickening feeling in my stomach as slowly it all sinks in , what happened and johns words 

His final words "nothing is yours not even her" and I realise how true it is 

As I break down in riddicks arms I curse a god I hadn't known existed until the devil himself was presented to me 

The blue eyed devil of my every nightmare 

The blue eyed devil that waits for me


End file.
